Chica Vampiro
by jadebella
Summary: Daisy y Max estan esperando un hijo pero primero tendran que casarse para poder decirle a sus padres
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Daisy y Max **

**-Max como estas**

**-Daisy yo estoy bien me convertiste en vampiro**

**-Hay Max pero no es lo que me pediste que hiciera**

**-Shhh te amo Daisy O Brian ahora supongo que **

**-Que Max**

**-Daisy O Brian te casarías conmigo**

**-Max de la Torre estaría más que encantada de ser tu esposa**

**-MAX LE PONE EL ANILLO**

**-Vamos a casa Daisy**

**-Esta bien**

**-Daisy ahora que soy vampiro tu familia me va a aceptar**

**-Max quien esta pensando en eso ahora **

**-Daisy pero como humano no me querían y como vampiro tu crees que lo harán**

**-Max si yo te amo crees que se van a oponer **

**-No claro que no Daisy**

**-Max de la Torre necesito decirte algo yo estoy embarazada de ti**

**-Daisy O Brian como que**

**-Max lo siento yo sere madre pero espero contar con tu apoyo**

**-Daisy claro que vas a contar con mi apoyo es mi hijo después de todo **

**-Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar para nuestra boda y luego le decimos lo de mi embarazo a nuestros padres**

**-Claro lo que digas Daisy **

**-tienes que ir al mundo vampiro para tomarte la formula**

**-esta bien pero quiero ir contigo**

**-Claro que iremos Max**

**-Esta bien mi nueva vida y seguiremos con el colegio no**

**-pero claro que Si**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 MI EMBARAZO**

**-Daisy como llegamos al mundo vampiro**

**-Por aquí por la alcantarilla**

**-Daisy pero tú dijiste que era solo un sueño**

**-Max no te dije nada porque eras humano y no podías saber mi secreto**

**-Oh esta bien**

**-Max emm tienes que bajar **

**-Pero y tu **

**-Max yo no puedo yo estoy embarazada recuerdas**

**-Bueno esta bien Daisy pero que hago**

**-solo ve a la farmacia que esta a mano izquierda**

**-Bueno nos vemos en un rato**

**-Si adiós**

**-EN LA CASA DE LOS O BRIAN**

**-Donde estará Daisy **

**-No lo se Ana si lo supiera iria a buscarla no **

**-Bueno en eso tienes razón**

**-Mamá ya llegue **

**-Daisy donde estabas cachorra**

**-Esque **

**-Daisy como de que estas embarazada**

**-como lo sabes**

**-Esque a los vampiros se nos pone la cara medio apagado y desaparecemos de un lado a otro también nuestro apetito cambia**

**-Mamá cuanto tiempo pasa para que nasca el bebe de una vampira**

**-no mucho 4 semanas y nace hija**

**-Pero esta bebe es hijo de Max**

**-Bueno supongo que ya lo sabe no..**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 YO VAMPIRO Y MI HIJO

**-Max y yo habíamos pensado ya en muchos nombres pero al fin elegimos si era niño Drake Edward y si era niña Mia Fátima estábamos contentos **

**-Daisy hay que comprar la cuna la ropa todo para el bebe y lo más importante donde viviremos en el mundo mortal o en el mundo vampiro **

**-Max a mi me gustaría vivir en el mundo mortal ya que no la quiero morder de bebe quiero que crezca **

**-tienes razón Daisy mejor vallamos algún lugar para comprar la cuna y todo lo que falta **

**-Bueno Max pero primero hay que comprar una casa después vemos todo lo demás **

**-esta bien Daisy **

**-VIMOS DURANTE UN RATO UN BUEN DE CASAS PERO NINGUNA NOS GUSTO HASTA QUE VIMOS UNA QUE LLAMO NUESTRA ATENCIÓN**

**-Cuanto piden por esta casa pregunto Max**

**-la tenemos en $ 456,987 pero le rebajamos el precio a tan solo $350,000 asi que que dice señor de la Torre tenemos un trato**

**-si claro es un trato **

**-firme aquí y aquí felicidades la casa es suya **

**-Muchas gracias**

**-DESPUES DE ESO TRAJIMOS TODAS NUESTRAS COSAS Y COMPRAMOS TODO PARA EL BEBE **

**-YA HABIAN PASA LAS CUATRO SEMANAS Y NUESTRO BEBE NACIO Y EL DOCTOR NOS DIJO QUE ERA UNA NIÑA ASI QUE LE DIMOS LA BIENVENIDA A MIA FÁTIMA DE LA TORRE O BRIAN**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 MI HIJA

**-Mi hija Mia estaba contenta de haber llegado a nuestra casa Max estaba muy contento con nuestra hija**

**-Max hay que acostar a la niña mi amor **

**-Bueno Daisy Mia se ve agotada es un día muy especial nació el 11 de agosto del 2004 Mia era una humana y Max y yo tomamos la descisión de morderla cuando cumpliera sus 17 años al igual que yo**

**-Daisy hay que ver como sería el cuarto de la niña cuando cumpla sus 3 años **

**-Max faltan unos cuantos años para eso disfruta mientras a Fátima **

**-Daisy si pero por favor tienes que saber que todo eso lleva tiempo entiendes **

**-Tienes razón pero por favor Max estas hablando de 3 años falta mucho para eso no crees**

**-Esta bien Daisy te creo e creo tienes toda la razón **

**-Gracias Max te amo( LO BESA)**

**-Yo también te amo Daisy O Brian gracias por darme a mi hija y ser mi esposa Daisy**

**-Max una pregunta que pasara con Marilyn **

**-Escuche que la encerraron en una clínica mental tenía un problema **

**-Oh y Lucia y Mírco **

**-Mírco está casado con Lucia y tuvieron un varón le pusieron Kevin si no me equivoco**

**-Es vampiro?**

**-Sí Daisy Mírco lo mordió en cuanto cumplió 8 años **

**-A que bueno pero nosotros almenos yo no quiero que mi hija sufra por ser un vampiro almenos que ella lo decida así **

**-Claro Daisy yo también estoy de acuerdo si Mia no quiere ser vampiro no la voy a obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiera**

**-Pues si yo no quiero que viva lo que yo contigo Max que no te pudiera decir que era una vampira **

**-Daisy debes admitir que fue divertido cada cosa que inventabas para que yo no me entarara de tu condición de vampira **

**-Max yo te amo y por eso oculte que era una vampira para que tuvieras miedo de casare con una chica vampira...**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 DAISY MI ESPOSA

**-Daisy aunque no me hubieras mordido yo si me hubiera casado contigo te amo Daisy O Brian**

**-Y yo a ti Maximiliano de la Torre**

**-bueno vamos a ver a Mía **

**-Ésta bien estaba en silencio desde que llegamos del hospital**

**-La vimos ahí tan bonita Max dijo que se parecía mucho a mí y yo dije que tenía los ojos de Max cuando él era un humano tan cafés como un chocolate claro que ya no puedo comer nada de eso pero Mía si Max quería mucho a nuestra hija **

**-Daisy mírala están parecida a ti con ese hermoso cabello castaño y esos ojos color chocolate en ese momento empecé a jugar con mi hija era una niña muy lista al igual que su madre **

**-Max hay que presentarles a nuestros padres a Mía a su nieta**

**-Tienes razón Daisy pero primero tengo que estar listo para no morder a mi mamá como ella es la única humana ya que Alejandro mordió a Belinda**

**-Ok Max pero hay que ir me oíste señor de la Torre**

**-Si mi querida O Brian**

**-Daisy quiero ir al mundo Vampiro **

**-Si claro ésta bien pero vuelve temprano Max ya quiero que la niña de duerma para cenar juntos en un restaurante del mundo Vampiro **

**-Claro yo me fui al bar del Conde Drácula me describo un poco mujeriego ya que Daisy no estaba aquí para verme**

**-Oh Max que guapo y lindo eres me dijo una de mis fans se llama Daniela **

**-Dani solo por hoy chicas me quito mi anillo de compromiso así que por unos instantes estoy disponible chicas**

**-A conque este era la supuesta venida al mundo Vampiro vampiro mujeriego**

**-Daisy yo te puedo explicar **

**-No tiene que explicar nada señor de la Torre solamente le recuerdo que su hija lo necesita ahora **

**-Daisy espera yo solamente quería salir eso es todo**

**-Claro y yo de tonta te crei Max después de eso salí corriedo**

**-Daisy espera chicas tengo que irme pero volveré mañana **

**-Max no es justo ella tiene todo el tiempo para estar contigo y nosotras no por favor Max quédate**

**-Chicas mi hija me necesita tengo que ir Salí del mundo Vampiro y fui a mi casa**

**-Daisy por favor perdóname por favor**

**-Max tú me engañaste por que **

**-Daisy yo hice lo que dije fui al mundo Vampiro por favor entiendeme**

**-si ésta bien Max pero que no se repita ahora hay que ir a acostar a Mía …**


End file.
